Typically, a separate external attachable logging unit may be used to monitor the conditions of a wearable absorbent hygiene article. Typically, the wearable absorbent hygiene article is sold and packaged separately from the logging unit, and, therefore, the user must attach the logging unit to the wearable absorbent hygiene article before using the wearable absorbent hygiene article. The logging unit is typically attachable to the outside surface of the wearable absorbent hygiene article. Furthermore, the logging unit may be of a substantial size.
However, with such systems, use of the system typically includes additional complicated steps in addition to the steps required to use a conventional wearable absorbent hygiene article.
An electronics unit and a power source, such as a cell, may be included in a wearable absorbent hygiene article. The electronics unit may include sensors which monitor, and optionally transmit, the conditions of the wearable absorbent hygiene article such as the wetness. Such electronics units may include a wetness sensor and/or a transmitter and/or a receiver. The electronics unit may be powered by the power source. With such a configuration, the power source may start powering the electronics unit after manufacturing/packaging of the wearable absorbent hygiene article. Accordingly, the power source will power the electronics unit for the duration from the completion of manufacturing/packaging to just prior to use. During this time, the wearable absorbent hygiene article and the electronics unit are not being used, and, therefore, the energy in the power source is being wasted. Subsequently, when the wearable absorbent hygiene article is put to use, a large portion of the capacity of the power source may already be depleted, and, therefore, the electronics unit may have a limited period in which it may be powered by the power source. The duration in which the wearable absorbent hygiene article is not being used can vary considerably, and may range from a few months to a few years. During this time, the wearable absorbent hygiene article may be transported and stored for long periods of time. Depending on the size of the power source and when the wearable absorbent hygiene article is finally put to use, it may be that the power source does not have any stored energy remaining in it.
A user of such wearable absorbent hygiene articles may have to use many wearable absorbent hygiene articles over a period of time. Accordingly, it is desirable that the use of the wearable absorbent hygiene article does not involve any complicated steps.
With recent developments of low-cost, environmentally-friendly, low profile, disposable power sources, such as disposable cells, and semiconductor chips, a wearable absorbent hygiene article may be provided with the cell and/or at least a portion of the electronics unit disposed between two layers of the wearable absorbent hygiene article. With such wearable absorbent hygiene articles, the power source and/or at least a portion of the electronics unit may be integrated within the wearable absorbent hygiene article such that access to the power source and/or the electronics unit is limited or not possible.
In view of the above, there is a need for an improved convenient-to-use wearable absorbent hygiene article in which an electronics unit may be powered for a longer period of time when the wearable absorbent hygiene article is in use. There is also a need for improved methods of using the wearable absorbent hygiene article.